


Green Aint Your Colour

by starrypawz



Series: Cosmic Castaway [18]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corso and Fira don't always get along</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Aint Your Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr sent me a prompt about these two having a fight and then making up, I used it as a chance to rewrite this as the original fic wasn't what I wanted if that makes sense.

“Green aint your colour, Riggs,”

“What?”

“I said, green aint your colour,” to which she added tersely “You know what I mean,”

“Captain…”

She sighed, “Look I saw the look you gave that guy back there, when you thought I didn’t notice”

“I… I’m just looking out for you…”  
“Riggs, that’s ranchor shit and you know it.” She crossed her arms. “Anyone would think you were jealous,”

“It’s not like that! You’re jumpin’ to conclusions!”

“I am not!”

“Fine, I just don’t like it okay!”

Fira paused for a moment, “You don’t trust me! How long have we been travelling together and you still don’t trust me!” 

That hurt, she could tell from the way he winced.

“Fira, I don’t think we should be having this conversation out here, we’re in the middle of a spaceport,”

“No, I’m not letting you weasel out of this one. Tell me, tell me why it bothers you that much. I thought you knew me well enough that I’m not going to go and run off with any of them. Is it them you have a problem with, or is it me?”

An uncomfortable pause.

“Tell me, dammit!”

“I… I,” He sighed, “Fine, maybe I’m a bit jealous, I panic. I mean I’ve never met anyone like you, and these guys, they know the right words, and they know what to do, and I don’t. It’s them I have a problem with, not you. It’s never you.”

Fira sighed, “You’re right, let’s get back to the ship.”

They left in silence.

Things were a bit tense, Risha thankfully thought better of making any smart comments.

“Fira…”

She turned her head. “What?”

“I think there’s still stuff that needs to be said,”

“I’m sorry,”  
“What?”  
“I’m sorry for blowing up at you like that, it was uncalled for. This place has been making me tense.”

“Yeah, but you had a good reason, the way I’ve been actin’ aint exactly right.” 

“I admit, this is actually kinda new to me.”

He blinked.

“I mean, this, having a ‘proper’ relationship or tryin’ too. I’m a smuggler, I’m used to flirtin kind of just comes with the territory. Bad habit, I suppose. I’m used to guys that are mostly talk, looking for somethin’ simple.”

“Fira,”

“Let me finish, thank you very much.” She said putting a finger up. “And that was kind what I wanted for the most part, or at least what I thought I wanted. I like you, Corso. I like you quite a lot and I really, hope I haven’t stuffed this up. I really do. I don’t know where this thing between is is going, if it’ll even last, but I want it too.”

“You finished now?”

“Yeah,”

“Captain, you may have noticed I’ve stuck by you ever since we left Ord, that should tell you something. If you were going to make me run off, it would have happened way before this.”

She threw her arms around his neck, “I don’t know how you put up with me sometimes,” 

“Hey, I’m not perfect either, you must find me annoyin’ from time to time.” 

And then she kissed him.


End file.
